Un Charme Fou
by Roselephantine
Summary: Il fut un jour, James Potter n'était pas un tombeur. Il fut un autre jour, il le devint. Entre le James Potter d'avant et d'après, il n'y a qu'un pas. [OS]


**Un Charme Fou**

**--- **

_Résumé : Il fut un jour, James Potter n'était pas un tombeur. Il fut un autre jour, il le devint. Entre le James Potter d'avant et d'après, il n'y a qu'un pas._

_--- _

- Sirius ? Tu es là ? demanda un James Potter exténué et puant la sueur.

Il revenait tout juste de sa séance d'entraînement de Quidditch qui s'était éternisée. Il faisait déjà nuit au-dehors. Avec un air penaud, il toqua à la porte de la salle de classe. Sirius devait l'attendre depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Connaissant son ami et sa patience légendaire, il ne s'en sortirait pas vraiment indemne.

- Sirius ?

Mais à la grande surprise de James Potter, jeune Gryffondor tout juste en quatrième année à Poudlard, Mr Black semblait d'excelle humeur. Etait-ce dû à la galante compagnie qui l'entourait ? Au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de filles toutes plus âgées que lui l'encerclait. Elles gloussaient à gorge déployée, exposant ainsi leur dentition parfaite et agitant leur attribut au rythme de leurs rires exagérés. James, se sentant déjà de trop, s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand son meilleur ami nota enfin sa présence. Ce dernier, nonchalamment adossé à un pupitre, interpella James d'une voix forte, si bien que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

- Cooooornyyyy ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton très amical.

James se retourna en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air détaché, blasé et pourtant souriant que Sirius se forçait à afficher. Son attitude semblait toute calculée comme pour préserver son image de... de quoi au juste ? Ah oui. De « personne extrêmement cool et à connaître absoooooolument ».

- Pat', marmonna James en hochant la tête dans un signe de salutation envers les jeunes filles présentes.

Ces dernières lui adressèrent toutes un immense sourire étincelant, si bien qu'il se sentit rougir devant tant d'attention féminine. James Potter n'était pas de nature timide. Il n'avait jamais craint l'attention générale qui lui était portée. Du moins… quand elle était mixte ! Et puis elles cherchaient quoi là ? A l'éblouir avec leurs dents réfléchissant le soleil ? S'il avait su, il aurait apporter ses lunettes de soleil...

- Et voilà notre grande star du jour ! Annonça alors Sirius en s'approchant de James avec un sourire tout aussi étincelant.

- Coa ? Croassa difficilement son ami.

James tira son ami un peu plus loin pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ? Chuchota-t-il furieusement.

- Jamesie chéri, commença Sirius avec un sourire narquois, il arrive un jour où l'on en arrive tous à grandir… même toi.

- Ha, ha, répliqua James atone.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à utiliser… ta petite renommée pour faire avancer les choses, conclut Sirius.

James resta interdit. Il regarda simultanément Sirius et le groupe de jeunes filles gloussantes derrière eux. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? Le Maraudeur à lunettes, encore consterné, se passa la main sur le visage d'un air extrêmement las. Sirius resterait évidemment Sirius.

- Sirius… tu te fous de ma gueule, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura James d'une voix blanche.

Il ne pouvait PAS être sérieux quand même ?

- Tu ne peux pas t'esquiver ! Et estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas mentionné ton retard. Alors tu vas afficher un grand sourire pour ton meilleur copain et venir taper la discute avec nous !

¤ ¤ ¤

James discutait à présent depuis une dizaine de minutes avec Sheila. Ou était-ce Shelly ? Il avait complètement oublié pour tout dire. Et le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en entrant dans la pièce ne s'était pas estompé. Au contraire, il n'avait fait que se renforcer. Et au final, il avait plus écouté qu'il n'avait parlé. A un moment donné, il eut enfin l'audace d'ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter une parole. Et la réaction qu'elle eut le surprit quelque peu. Elle éclata littéralement de rire. Bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun souvenir d'avoir une parole ou un geste qui mérite une telle réaction. La seule raison qu'il put trouver : peut-être qu'elle se moquait de lui. Oui c'était tout à fait ça. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris dans ses paroles. Eh bien maintenant, il se sentait réellement stupide et sentait plus que jamais l'écart qu'il y avait entre un quatrième année et une sixième année. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Les filles autour de lui semblaient aussi rire sans raison valable. Observant d'un œil intrigué ce curieux spectacle, il en vint à une conclusion effarante. Peut-être était-ce le contraire. Sheila ou Shelly… enfin peu importe. Cette dernière devait avoir compris dans ses quelques paroles une blague quelconque (ce qui était effarant en soi c'était d'être aussi cruche à seize ans…) et s'efforçait donc de lui montrer qu'elle trouvait cela drôle. Ce qui était faux, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien dit de drôle et n'avait pas cherché à être drôle. Il tenta de placer une autre parole pour étudier la réaction de Shelly ou bien Sheila – on s'en fout ! – Okay… Sa crainte fut confirmée. Elle riait vraiment… pour quelque chose de drôle qu'il n'avait justement pas dit. Tantôt effaré, tantôt exaspéré. Il la regarda rire à gorge déployée un court instant avant de lâcher sans même s'en rendre compte une remarque tout à fait justifiée mais qui eut le don de la vexer.

- Joli plombage.

Il lui fallut bien s'excuser une bonne minute avant de parvenir à se faire pardonner. Du moins il l'espérait. Mais quand Sheila s'éloigna avec une autre jeune fille pour échanger quelques chuchotements, il n'en fut pas extrêmement rassuré.

¤ ¤ ¤

James et Sirius avaient finalement fini par rentrer au bercail, le premier ayant prétexté avoir grandement besoin de se changer et d'une douche par la même occasion. Ce qui n'était pas faux mais avait eu le mérite de faire grimacer tout le monde. Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutèrent longuement de la petite heure passée en compagnie de « ces charmantes créatures » selon Sirius et de « ces dindons spécialistes du faux rire » selon James. Sirius trouvait ignoble de la part de James, d'être non seulement arrivé en retard mais d'oser les critiquer.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Qui est ignoble ? Je ne t'utilise pas pour attirer l'intérêt des filles moi.

Ce à quoi, Sirius répliqua qu'il n'avait besoin d'aide de personne mais voulait juste donner un petit coup de pouce à James.

- Si tu voulais bien en prendre la peine, tu pourrais même avoir la moitié de Poudlard à tes pieds. L'autre moitié m'étant réservée bien entendu…

James laissa échapper un rictus narquois.

- Tu veux dire dans le genre dindons sans une once d'humour ? Excuse-moi, mais chez une fille je réclame au moins…

Il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts et leva fièrement sa main droite qui indiquait le chiffre « 4 ».

- Quatre neurones ! Conclut James avec un sourire. Ouais, ça me semble raisonnable.

Sirius soupira d'un air affligé.

- James, James, James… tu es pathétique. Tout le monde sait que les filles trop intelligentes n'ont aucun intérêt. Sauf si tu es un de ces pauvres petits Poufsouffles tout gentillets qui se laissent manipuler.

James regarda son ami d'un air amusé. Il trouvait la perception de Sirius assez amusante.

- Qui de nous est pathétique ? Moi ou celui qui n'est pas fichu de garder une même relation plus d'une semaine ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu veux dire… une seule ?

¤ ¤ ¤

La conversation avait rapidement pris fin quand les deux Gryffondors furent arrivés dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient néanmoins repris leur conversation, une fois sagement couchés et les lampes de chevet éteintes. Sirius et James divergeaient encore. Mais Remus avait également pris le parti de James, tandis que Peter préférait ne pas s'engager dans une argumentation houleuse.

- Mais enfin ! C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Sirius. Savez-vous pourquoi le mariage n'est pas possible avant votre majorité ?

- Mm, parce que mes parents m'étriperaient si je le faisais ? Suggéra un James railleur.

Sirius ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine d'y répondre.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il faut profiter de sa vie à fond. Nan mais sérieusement ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu d'une relation sérieuse alors que tu peux avoir une foule de dindons – comme tu dis – à tes pieds ?

Remus se mit à rire allègrement.

- Même dit comme ça, ton point de vue n'est pas très convaincant Sirius.

- Moi je dirais « SURTOUT dit comme ça », renchérit James.

Sirius invoqua alors Peter à se joindre à lui mais ce dernier refusa de prendre parti, bien plus occupé à se moquer de Sirius.

- Et puis on ne te parle pas de mariage, ajouta Remus. Tu peux aussi bien profiter de la vie auprès d'une fille sensée, intelligente, douce et sérieuse et…

James jeta un regard effaré à Remus.

- Quand même pas ! Tu veux sortir avec une réplique de la petite Serdaigle modèle toi ? Je la vois d'ici… « James, ne fais pas ci. James ne fais pas ça ».

- Corny, commença Sirius. C'est le lot de TOUTES les filles anti-dindons. Joins-toi à ma cause !

Remus protesta en faisant les gros yeux à Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas que les traiter de dindons soit très juste. Je crois surtout qu'elles sont attirées par toi… pour de mauvaises raisons.

- Comme quoi ? S'interrogea Sirius. Je suis beau, populaire, intelligent, intéressant, doué en tout, charismatique et…

- Modeste, ricanèrent James et Peter.

La conversation dura la moitié de la nuit et on put en tirer la conclusion suivante. Remus et James voulait une relation stable. Remus une fille douce et calme. James une fille qui mettrait un peu de piment dans sa vie. Et Sirius une flopée de dindons. Quant à Peter, il cherchait une fille qui voulait bien de lui malgré toute l'ombre que ses amis pouvaient lui faire. Les Maraudeurs biens qu'unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire avaient chacun leur conception de l'amour. Enfin plus ou moins. Sirius et James n'en avaient pas. Sirius parce qu'il trouvait ça niais. James parce qu'il ne saurait qu'en le rencontrant. Peter avait sa petite vision idéalisée de la chose et Remus se croyait inapte à l'atteindre à cause de sa condition.

- Ce qu'aiment les filles, commença Sirius, c'est l'aplomb, l'assurance. Il faut savoir se faire désirer.

- Tu vas me dire que tu es un expert en psychologie féminine peut-être ? Railla James.

- L'assurance ou la prétention ? Renchérit Peter.

- Et je doute qu'elles apprécient te voir flirter à droite à gauche tu sais, ajouta sagement Remus. Ca compromet sérieusement ta crédibilité. Du moins si crédibilité il y a. Tu n'espères quand même pas bâtir quelque chose là-dessus ?

- Mais bâtir quoi ? S'exaspéra Sirius. Je vous demande juste de profiter un max de la vie et vous me parlez de bâtir ! Merde, mais décoincez-vous un peu ! Même pas quinze ans et déjà des idéaux de vieux ! Ne vous plaignez pas quand vous aurez quatre-vingt-dix piges et que pas une seule fille ne voudra de vous !

Ce fut sur cette phrase archi spirituelle de Sirius que la conversation s'acheva.

¤ ¤ ¤

- Salut Evans.

- Oh salut Potter.

James et Sirius avaient croisé Lily au détour d'un couloir. Si Sirius ne prenait jamais la peine de saluer la rouquine, James se sentait dans l'obligeance d'y remédier. Après tout, ce n'était tout bonnement pas correct. Ils étaient bien camarades depuis plus de trois ans, un petit salut ne tuait personne. Sirius lui adressait généralement un reniflement moqueur, auquel Lily s'empressait de répondre par un regard ennuyé teinté d'un certain dédain. Sirius Black et Lily Evans n'avaient pas beaucoup d'estime l'un pour l'autre pour tout dire. Sirius, parce qu'il la trouvait trop coincée et pas drôle. Lily, parce qu'elle désapprouvait l'attitude du Gryffondor.

- Nan mais regarde-moi cette tignasse, grommela Sirius. C'est moche le roux.

- Ne sois pas grossier, claqua sèchement James. Elle n'a pas les cheveux roux, ils sont de couleur auburn.

Sirius lança à son meilleur ami un regard moqueur. Il fallait dire que niveau cheveux, lui non plus n'était pas au top. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- La rouquine et le hérisson. Si c'est pas mignon, soupira-t-il.

- La ferme !

James appréciait Lily. C'était un fait. Mais il n'était pas réellement sûr de vouloir sortir avec elle. Après tout, le peu de relations qu'il avait eu pour le moment s'étaient soldées par un échec. Sa première petite amie… eh bien… il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il avait juste atteint un âge où l'on éprouve le besoin de faire de nouvelles expériences, de nouvelles rencontres. Et il s'était avéré au bout de peu de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas énormément de points communs. Quant à sa deuxième petite amie et dernière en date, il n'avait pas exactement compris ce qui avait déplu dans son attitude à cette dernière, mais il s'était vu reproché d'accorder trop d'importance au Quidditch et à ses amis. Plaqué après une dispute (en fait, elle avait crié, il avait écouté), il n'avait étonnamment ressenti aucune différence les jours qui suivirent. Sans doute y avait-il un peu de vrai dans ce qu'affirmait sa désormais ex petite amie.

Quant à Sirius, dès lors qu'il avait pris conscience de son charme, il n'avait pas hésité à sortir avec de multiples filles avec qui il avait tout juste échangé quelques paroles. « Pour essayer » disait-il. Il fallait dire qu'il avait depuis sa première relation, en horreur toute implication sérieuse et notion de stabilité. Alyson, s'il se rappelait bien, l'avait désespérément suivi des jours et des jours, s'immisçant jusque dans sa salle commune (alors qu'elle était à Poufsouffle !), insistant pour participer à toutes les réunions des Maraudeurs. Elle alla même jusqu'à veiller personnellement qu'aucune fille n'adressait la parole à Sirius. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas tardé à la laisser tomber.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que dans l'immédiat, James n'avait aucune réelle intention de faire un pas en avant, au risque de se jeter trop tôt dans la gueule du loup. Hem, mauvais jeu de mots que Remus n'aurait pas apprécier…

¤ ¤ ¤

- James veut sortir avec Evans, annonça tranquillement Sirius une fois de retour dans la salle commune.

- Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec Evans ! Protesta le concerné.

Ils s'assirent tout deux auprès de Remus et Peter près du feu (pourtant éteint) de la salle commune. Remus daigna même lever les yeux de son bouquin pour les darder de son regard extrêmement profond dans le genre « je suis un loulou et je sais tout sur tout, mouhahaha… hem, bref ». Peter se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'ajouter quelques mots.

- Elle est mignonne.

- Tu plaisantes ? répliqua Sirius comme si Peter venait de dire la pire bêtise au monde. Elle n'a même pas de…

- S'il-te-plaît, ne le dis pas ! S'empressa d'ajouter Remus en se frappant le front.

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec Evans !! S'exclama James, si fort que toute la salle commune put en profiter. Et même la concernée…

Lily venait tout juste d'entrer, à l'instant même où le Gryffondor avait ouvert la bouche. Un silence pesant s'installa brièvement pendant une dizaine de secondes avant d'être coupé par Peter.

- Tu connais la loi de l'emmerdement maximum ?

Question qu'on ignora tout bonnement. Lily darda son regard sur les garçons et d'un air pincé, demanda :

- J'ai quelque chose qui te déplaît peut-être ?

- Ouais, répondit Sirius à la place de son ami.

- Non ! Protesta ce dernier. Je ne voulais pas dire que…

- Donc tu veux sortir avec Evans ? reprit Sirius.

- Mais non !

- Inutile d'avoir cette mine horrifiée ! Se vexa Lily.

- Mais… je ne veux pas dire que… enfin si mais non mais…

James jeta un regard désespéré à Remus et Peter. Pour toute réponse, le lycanthrope reporta son attention sur son livre de métamorphose tandis que Peter faisait mine de s'intéresser à son devoir de potions.

- Aaaarg…

¤ ¤ ¤

- Evans te plaît ?

…

- J'te pardonne de ta traîtrise. Après tout, c'est pas comme si Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était infernale avec nous depuis la première année.

James garda obstinément le silence, se retenant tout de même de faire remarquer à Sirius, que généralement c'était lui qui se montrait désagréable.

- Dis-le si tu veux sortir avec Evans.

…

- J'suis ton meilleur ami, t'es obligé de me le dire ! C'est dans le code.

- Mais quel code ? s'exclama finalement James exaspéré au plus haut point par les questions incessantes de Sirius.

Il avait depuis dix bonnes minutes, tenté de se concentrer sans grand succès sur ses céréales. Mais c'était sans compter la persévérance de son meilleur ami.

- Le code bien sûr !

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Normal, il est implicite.

- Oh évidemment, suis-je bête ! répondit-il narquoisement.

Il se replongea dans son bol de céréales, s'amusant à les faire bouger avec sa cuillère. Tiens, on pouvait presque former un dragon avec les corn flakes.

…

Et même un cochon. Avec des ailes ?

…

Ah et un lapin.

…

P'têt bien un éléphant aussi.

…

- Mais arrêtes de me fixer comme ça, par Merlin ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

Il leva un regard furibond sur ce dernier et se retint à grande peine de lui envoyer son bol de céréales. Sirius le fixa avec un regard narquois. Ou plutôt, il fixait un point au loin derrière son ami.

- Quoi ? demanda James surpris.

Il se retourna pour assister à une vision d'horreur. Evans. Enfin Lily. Non Evans. Lily. Evans... enfin bref ! Non, ce n'était pas la rouquine la vision d'horreur. Ce qui l'horrifiait, c'était surtout de voir ce grand dadais là traîner autour de Lily en lui faisant des oeillades totalement déplacées ! C'était presque indécent ! Mmfphh... De toute façon, elle n'allait pas tarder à l'envoyer bouler. Il en était sûr. Il la regardait avec un de ces airs ! On n'aurait dit que Lily était une sorte de fruit particulièrement apétissant. Une pasthèque ? C'est bon la pasthèque.

Lily Evans GLOUSSAIT ! Evans gloussait... Lily gloussait... Merlin... depuis quand est-ce qu'elle... minaudait ? Se rendait-elle seulement qu'elle minaudait ? James choqué et livide se tint droit comme un piquet sur le banc pendant cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Sirius avait plus ou moins tenté de le faire sortir de cette transe.

- Une ambulance viiiite ! Singea Sirius tandis que son meilleur ami restait de marbre.

Sérieusement inquiet, il traîna James par le bras hors de la Grande Salle et adossa ce dernier contre un mur.

- Mm, James ?

- Est-ce qu'Evans minaudait avec ce crétin de Patterson ? Demanda James d'une voix lointaine.

- Plutôt ouais.

¤ ¤ ¤

En pleine réflexion dans son dortoir, James Potter reconsidérait entièrement la chose. Lily Evans n'était finalement pas si loin de ces dindes, aussi dur cela fut-il à admettre. Elle avait d'indéniables qualités, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une fille. Mm. D'accord, dans ce cas, il ne comprenait vraiment vraiment rien. Patterson était une sorte de Sirius bis. En moins beau et moins classe aurait dit Sirius. Mais n'empêche que ça restait quand même un Sirius. Et il fallait bien admettre que la façon d'agir de son meilleur ami était parfaitement stupide. Immature, puéril voire immonde. Alors, comment mais comment ! Par Merlin... mais comment pouvait-il intéresser les filles ? Sérieusement, ça crevait les yeux ! Dès qu'il parlait à une personne du sexe opposée, il se mettait en route sa seconde personnalité maléfique avec des yeux lubriques et tout ! C'était effrayant. Et pourtant, toutes les filles s'accordaient à dire qu'il avait du charme. Okay... alors elles étaient toutes stupides, c'est ça ? M'enfin... en regardant les choses sous un autre angle... il ne pouvait pas vraiment mesurer le point de vue de la gente féminine. Déjà il n'était pas de ce bord-là alors bon... difficile de dire si Sirius avait ou non un truc qui les faisait toutes tomber comme des mouches.

James se prit la tête entre les mains et jeta un coup d'oeil au lit de Sirius. Il poussa un profond soupir et prit sans doute la pire décision de sa vie. Etrangement, il savait que cela n'allait lui attirer que des ennuis. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Oui, direz-vous. Mais à ce moment-là, dans son esprit de jeune adolescent bouillonnant, il ne comprenait décidément rien à rien.

- Sirius, tu m'apprends ?

Et c'est ainsi Sirius Black entraîna son ami sur la mauvaise pente. Il y eut par la suite de nombreuses baffes, des cris, des séjours à l'infirmerie, des toilettes explosées (oui aucun rapport). On sonna les cloches et annonça un avenir long et douloureux pour Poudlard durant les années à venir.


End file.
